The Nasty Burger
by Agent BM
Summary: Based on the spongebob episode The Nasty Patty, Taffyta and her restaurant workers believe they killed the health inspector with a tainted burger. What will these idiots do?
1. Chapter 1

**Nasty Burger**

**I don't own WIR **

**Taffyta's restaurant, the health inspector and Taffyta's robots are property of me**

**This story has been requested by VickyT36, hope you all enjoy. This is a parody of the spongebob episode 'The Nasty Patty'**

**'It was a dark and stormy night in sugar rush. A time like this reminds me of the time Taffyta and her workers thought they killed the health inspector, let's go back a few hours'**

(Taffyta's restaurant, earlier that day)

It was a beautiful sunny morning

A man who looked like a peppermint walked up to the restaurant, he wore a badge that said Health Inspector on the front of it. Taffyta was in her office when she sensed something

"Wait a minute, i smell something, it's, Oh no, THE HEALTH INSPECTOR!" shouted Taffyta

Taffyta rushed into the kitchen where her robot workers were cooking different foods

"Everyone, the health inspectors here" said Taffyta

"The health inspector, OH NO! Wait what's a health inspector?" asked Yellow

Taffyta pointed to the dining room where the peppermint man was writing things on a notepad

"If he finds one thing wrong with our restaurant, it could mean the end of all of us" said Taffyta

The man walked into the kitchen and took notes on how the food was being cooked

"I'm inspector Mint of the health board, i'm here to inspect your restaurant if you haven't noticed yet. So far everything seems to be in order, workers clean, dining room clean, bathrooms i don't care, now i need 1 of everything on the menu, now make it snappy" said the peppermint before walking out of the kitchen

"1 of everything? Nobody's ever ordered that much food" said Green

"Come on boys, start cooking, the future of our restaurant is at stake" said Taffyta

(30 minutes later)

Inspector Mint sat at his table still waiting for his food. Taffyta and her robots came out with food in their hands

"Try the famous chicken sir" said Blue before stuffing a piece in Mint's mouth

"The breakfast pancakes are popular" said Red before stuffing a pancake in Mint's mouth

"The sea salt french fries are delicious" said Yellow before stuffing fries in Mint's mouth

"How about a coke or pepsi?" asked Taffyta forcing him to drink 2 cups of soda

"Fresh pie" said Black

"Ice cream sundae" said White

"Some Flotsam" said Green

"Please Please everyone" said Mint before swallowing all the food stuffed in his mouth

"Yes?" said Everyone

"Allow me to finish my work in peace" said Mint

(half an hour later)

"Did the inspector enjoy his meal?" asked Blue

"So far so good, now i just need to try one of your famous triple deckered bacon burgers and i'll be finished" said Mint

"Be right back" said Blue

"What'd he say?" asked Taffyta

"That if we serve him a triple deckered bacon burger, then he'll leave" said Blue

"Do you know what this means? We're in the clear" said Taffyta happily

Everyone cheered and started dancing until Greens eyes started beeping

"Important message" said Green

Green projected a news report from his eyes

"Attention restaurant employees, be on the lookout for a man impersonating a health inspector in order to get free food. That's all for now" said Candlehead

Taffyta's happiness soon turned to anger

"Free Food!" shouted Taffyta angrily

"Maybe we should tell him about the phony imposter" said Yellow

"No you idiot he is the imposter" said Taffyta

"We've been duped" said White

"Bamboozled" said Red

"We've been speckledorfed" said Yellow

"That's not even a word yet i agree with you" said Taffyta

Everyone peeked out of the kitchen into the dining room

"Look at him, sitting there all relaxed" said Green

"I bet he doesn't know if our restaurants good or not" said Red

"I bet him mom bought him that stupid hat" said Taffyta "If he wants a bacon burger, then we're gonna give him one"

"But boss-

"Shut up Black, get me a triple bacon burger" said Taffyta

Black obeyed and made a triple deckered bacon burger, a bacon cheeseburger on top of a beef patty, bacon and bun, and topped on another patty, bun and piece of bacon. Taffyta grabbed a bottle of volcano sauce and poured it on the burger

"This will show him who he's messing with, join me boys or you're all being sold for scrap" said Taffyta angrily

"This feels so wrong, but it feels so good" said Red before pouring oil in the burger

"Our special oil, good for bots, not as much for people who can actually eat without food going through their metal bodies" said Blue

"Hang on, i got some a jar of toenail clippings in my office" said Taffyta

"Oops, i dropped it in the toilet" said Yellow before dropping the burger in Taffyta's private bathroom toilet

"Well fish it out and i'll dry it with some stinky gym socks" said Taffyta


	2. Chapter 2

After making the burger as nasty as possible, the bots and Taffyta were ready to serve it

"That is the nastiest burger my eyes have ever seen" said Yellow

"I call it the nasty burger" said Taffyta

"HEY, Hurry up with that burger" shouted mint

Red rushed out of the kitchen and gave the burger to the health inspector

"Here you go sir enjoy" said Red before running back to the kitchen

"Hello delicious, hope you taste better than you look" said Mint

Before he could take a bite a fly flew into his mouth and he began to choke

"Listen to that boys, he ate it. Look at him choke" said Taffyta

Taffyta and her bots all began laughing as Inspector mint tried to get the fly out of his mouth. Mint slipped on a bun and crashed into a table. He was knocked out. Taffy and her bots just kept laughing until Blue's eyes flashed

"Another news report" said Blue

Blue projected a news report with Candlehead

"Attention restaurant employees, the fake inspector has been captured, here is a picture" said Candlehead

A picture popped up showing a muscular lollipop man

"If a health inspector shows up at your restaurant and he's not this guy, he's real" said Candlehead before the image dissapeared

Everyone except red and yellow stopped laughing

"Well that's a relief" said Yellow

"Once the health inspector hears about this we're all gonna have a good laugh" said Red

"Boys, i don't think he'll be laughing" said Taffyta

"Why not boss?" asked Yellow Taffyta pointed at the health inspector

"Because that burger killed him" said Taffyta

They all screamed, looked at the health inspector one more time, and screamed again

"What're we gonna do boss?" asked Red

"What's all this we stuff? You fed him the burger of death" said Taffyta

"But you told us to give it to him" said Yellow

"You could've stopped me, looks like it's the stoney loathsome for you now" said Taffyta

"Oh no, i can't go to jail. I'll never survive they'll scrap me for parts" said Red

Taffyta slapped his jaw

"Red, yellow, you're going to help me to get rid of the body, shut the store down boys, we'll be back later" said Taffyta before thunder struck outside


	3. Chapter 3

(Somewhere in sugar rush)

Taffyta, Red, and Yellow were dragging away the body to a hill where they could bury it, the weather started to turn nasty and dark

"Gross it's all icky and corpsy" said Yellow

"Shut up, i thought you guys couldn't feel anything" said Taffyta

"Most of the time, we try to become more human everyday so we bought this kit that would let us feel" said Red

Yellow sprayed the body with disinfectant spray before continuing up the hill

When they reached the top Red and Yellow began to dig while Taffyta gave them some light. The body was resting in a corner, it started to move as Red and Yellow hit something

"What's the holdup?" asked Taffyta

"There's a big Jawbreaker in the way" said Yellow

"Toss it out and get back to digging" said Taffyta

"Yes boss" said Red

The 2 grabbed the jawbreaker and threw it

"What, where am i?" asked Mint

He got hit in the head with the jawbreaker and was knocked out once again

(30 minutes later)

"Something's wrong here" said Taffyta

"What's that?" asked Yellow

Mint's head was sticking out of the ground

"His head is sticking out that's what" said Taffyta

Red and Yellow quickly covered it up with dirt

"Sorry Taffy, thought he might need air" said Yellow

"He won't need air where he's going" said Taffyta as she and the 2 went down the mountain

"Shouldn't we say a few words?" asked Red

"Ok, he was a great man to health inspectors everywhere and uh-

"What a brave man he was to fall in the line of duty like that, WHY" shouted Yellow as it began to rain

"Get a hold of yourself, nobody can know about this. It'll be the end of you 2, and worst of all, it'll be the end of me" said Taffyta

A bright light shone on them. Wynchell and Duncan were in a police car and they looked angry

"Stop right where you are, i'm afraid we're gonna have to arrest you 3" said Wynchell

"And what would be the charges exactly?" asked Taffyta nervously

"For not being at the Burger Queen to whip us up a couple of delicious Triple bacon burgers" said Duncan before he and wynchell started laughing

Taffyta and her bots started laughing as well as the body moved slid down the mountain

"Put those shovels in the trunk and we'll give you 3 rides back" said Duncan

Taffyta dragged the 2 to the back of the car and put the shovels in the trunk

"Ok boys, when we get back, don't say a thing about what happened, and don't lose your cool" said Taffyta

"Can we lose our cool now?" asked Red

"Why?" asked Taffyta

Yellow pointed at Mints body which washed up next to them

"Put him in the trunk, i''ll keep the cops busy" said Taffyta

"What's the holdup back there?" asked Wynchell

"Nothing, we're just discussing some important things about new recipes we're planning said Taffyta before getting in the back of the car

Yellow and Red threw Mint's body in the trunk. He started to wake up again but the trunk door smashed over his head and knocked him out. The 2 bots awkwardly got in the car

"You ok?" asked Duncan

"Oh they get car sick really easily" said Taffyta

"Well we'll drive as smooth as we can" said Wynchell before driving the car off the mountain

"Now boys, when we get back, just throw those 2 shovels in the freezer got it, cold shovels get through the ground faster and i'm gonna use them tomorrow" said Taffyta awkwardly

"Ok boss, but what do we do with the bo-

Taffyta quickly covered Yellow's mouth

"Bottles of soda, bottles of soda same thing put them in the freezer" said Taffyta

The 2 cops looked at the 3. The 3 just laughed awkwardly


	4. Chapter 4

(Back at the restaurant)

Red and Yellow had the inspector in their hands and were going to drag him through the back door, but when they reached it, it was locked tight

"Oh great the door's locked" said Yellow

"I don't have a key" said Red

"What do we do?" asked Yellow

(Dining room)

Taffyta was making distracting the cops with some talking when the 2 bots came in through the front door with a big cardboard box

"Boys, i thought you were out back taking care of those shovels" said Taffyta

"The back door was locked so we came through here" said Yellow

"Are they ok?" asked Wynchell

"They're acting a little funny" said Duncan

The 2 bots tried to carry the heavy box through the dining room, but kept tripping into things

"Don't worry that's how they always are, good one boys" said Taffyta before laughing

The 2 made it to the kitchen and ran for the freezer. Taffyta opened the register and gave the cops all her money

"I almost forgot it's open cash register night, first 2 customers get all the money in the cash register" said Taffyta

Wynchell heard chatter on his walkie talkie, he put it up to his ear

"We''ll have to take those burgers to go Taffyta, we just got a call about 3 goons burying a body on mount Vanellope" said Wynchell

"I want a soda" said Duncan

Tafffyta quickly grabbed a soda

"Here's your soda, always nice to serve the donuts in blue, well goodbye now" said Taffyta

Duncan took a sip of his soda but saw there was no ice in it

"Hey there's no ice" said Duncan

"Ice? you want ice is that what you want? You want ice?" asked Taffyta

"The dark deed you requested is done boss" said Yellow nervously

"I'll get it myself, the ice is in the freezer right?" asked Duncan as he went into the kitchen

Taffyta ran to the freezer and blocked the door

"There is no ice, there's never been any ice, ice is just a myth" said Taffyta

"Stand aside, you sound like you commited a murder" said Duncan

"Ok i admit it, Red killed him" said Taffyta

"WHAT?! You can't blame this on me" said Red angrily

"He's a maniac, arrest him now" said Taffyta

"YOU'RE LYING" Shouted Yellow

"AM NOT" shouted Taffyta

"SHE'S CHEATING ON GLOYD" shouted Red

"Wait it's not what you think" said Taffyta

"What are you 3 talking about?" asked Wynchell

"We killed the health inspector, buried him and stuffed his body in the freezer" said Taffyta

"You mean in here?" asked Duncan

He opened the freezer but didn't see a body

"It's empty" said Taffyta

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Wynchell angrily

"Yeah, it's a joke" said Yellow

"Hey maybe he turned into a zombie and walked out" said Duncan

Everyone laughed until they heard a moaning and saw a shadowy figure by the drive thru window

"AHH, IT'S THE ZOMBIE!" shouted Red

The figure turned on the light

"Hey you guys"

Wynchell knocked the man out with his baton

"Let me handle this, DIE ZOMBIE" shouted Duncan before hitting him with his baton even harder

"Good work officer Duncan, hey this guy's not a zombie, he's just an ordinary health inspector" said Wynchell

"Yes, and if you don't hit me in the head again, i'd like to present you with this" said Mint weakly

He held up his paperwork and on the bottom of it said the restaurant passed

"Look boss, we passed the inspection" said Yellow

"Hooray" said Taffyta and her bots

"Come on everyone, triple decker bacon burgers at half price, well maybe not" said Taffyta

"Oh boy, i'd like a triple bacon burger" said Mint weakly before being knocked out by a phone

'Well that's the story, yes they're all idiots aren't they?'


End file.
